In the Heat of a Dark Night
by LittleArticFox
Summary: What if the hell gates open and unleash all of the legions of hell on the helpless people of humanity? Rated M for content some sexual themes but mostly blood and gore
1. Prologue-The Beginning

Luna groaned walking into the convenience store, yawning. She'd been up late reading her horror novels again. She had to admit that that may have had a part in her not having very many friends, but she couldn't stop reading them. She walked into the break room, pulling out her time card, looking at it. She sighed, wondering how she had gotten stuck with this job then remembering that she was trying to pay her brother's gambling debt to the local Yakuza.

She could either work a crummy job to try and pay back the debt or sell her body and become the thing she detested most, a whore in the red light district. She clocked in just as she heard the door open. She came out with a forced smile. "Can I help you with anything?" She quietly asked.

"Yeah bitch..." He stated, pulling out a 9mm pistol and pointing it at Luna, "You can give me all of your money." Luna blinked, wondering why today of all days did a guy try and pull a dick move like this.

"I'm sorry sir, but the money isn't in the register." She stated, her voice cold and her eyes hard. She then dialed a number and it rang three times before an unfamiliar voice replied. "Who is this?" She asked.

"If you don't want your brother harmed, you will not raise suspicion. We will kill him and make you pay off his debt with your body." The voice replied, sending a cold shiver down Luna's spine.

"Understood." She quietly stated.

"Then you better open the safe bitch or I will blow your brains out." The man snarled.

"Sorry sir, but my boss hid the safe and changed the combination since the last time this store was robbed." Luna stated, putting her hands up.

"Well maybe I should take the money out of you. You'd sell nice and pretty on the black market or in the underground." The man stated, "Or I could just kill you now." Just then a car pulled up and Luna looked at the security camera before she heard him cock the gun. "I'd get moving bitch, if ya know what's good fer ya." He snarled. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the door opened.

Kiba would pull his car over at a gas station, having drove from Tokyo to a small town. He would walk to the small 7/11 gas station as he pulled out his wallet out of his blue jean. He used his right hand to pull open the door and walked in slowly. He cam to a stop when he saw a large man wearing a black ski mask holding a 9mm silver handgun. The man would quickly point the gun at Kiba and pull the trigger. He quickly look to the cashier and point the gun at her. " Damn that was close " They would hear Kiba grumbled as he stood up. They would look to him, seeing him holding the bullet with the teeth on his right side. He spit the bullet out and looked to the man that had shot at him.

" I would suggest you don't try that again. I have a foul anger issue " Kiba would say before vanishing before their eyes. He would reappear in front of the man, the gun to Kiba's chest. " But if you want to test your luck be my guest " Kiba would say, his eyes slightly red. The man would move back in terror and rapidly shoots at Kiba until the magazine was empty. His eyes widen as his body would shake while Kiba would drop the bullet on the floor at his feet.

" You are a worm. I give you a chance to surrender. To run. Yet you choose to keep on with this façade that you can kill me. Now you die worm " Kiba would say coldly as he vanished. He would appear behind the man, using his left knee to kick the back of the man's neck. The woman covered her lips as she watched the man dropped on ground. Kiba would close his eyes as he use his left hand to push his bangs away from his eyes. He walked up to the cashier and opened his eyes, them being back to their normal color. " Don't worry, he's alive. I only use enough force to knock him out. You have enough time to knock him out " Kiba would say as he pulled out his credit card.

" You think I'm going accept your money? You just saved my life stranger. What is it you need? " She would ask as she looked up at him.

" I'm pretty sure you'd need my card to give me gas " Kiba would say as he set the card on the counter.

" Sadly yes I do " She'd say as she takes it. " How much gallons to you need? " She would ask .

" A full tank " Kiba would say as looked to his hands, seeing them shake a bit. " He's lucky that I was able to get myself calm " Kiba would say lowly.

" So what's the name of my savior? " The woman would ask. Kiba would quickly look up to her

" My name is Kiba " Kiba would say.

" Kiba? That's an interesting name. My name is Luna Hachiko Toya-DeArlean " Luna would say. She smiled before running his card and returning it to him. "If you ever need any help with anything, you can find me either here or at the cafe on Main." She stated, giving a thankful smile, "Have a nice day." She quietly watched as he walked away and she heaved a sigh, pulling out some rope and going to tie the would be robber up, tying the knots good and tight.

"You're lucky you work for those ass holes, else you'd be dead by my hand." She growled before she got a sinking feeling in her gut. She walked out of the store, looking up at the sky, "Eclipse, you better be safe." She then walked back inside, a sigh escaping her lips. She then opened her phone and saw a text from her roommate.

'Seems we're gonna have company for a while.' She thought, quickly giving the affirmative before closing her phone and getting back to work. She then clocks out, heading home, being physically and emotionally drained but she was on edge. As to why she was on edge, she didn't exactly know, she only knew that danger was approaching, worse than the yakuza, and that is saying something. She walked into her house, unlocking the door and going to her room, undressing and walked to the bathroom to get a hot bath. She heard the door open and close before hearing voices. She leaned against the wall of the shower before turning it off, reaching for a towel, wrapping it around her before stepping out of the bathroom, walking down the hall to her room. She looked to see her roommate and...the boy who'd helped her during the robbery!? She heard them talking and made a mad dash to her room, quickly closing her door, giving them some prvacy. She walked up to her closet, opening it before pulling out some sweat pants and a black tanktop. She then retrieved her black lace panties and black lacy bra. She then quietly gets dressed, walking out of her room, towel drying her hair. "Kuro, would you and your guest like some tea?" She quietly asked, startling the two of them.

"T-that would be nice." Kuro replied, "And Luna, this is..."

"Kiba?" Luna supplied, having a photographic memory. When Kuro nodded, Luna smiled before launching into her explanation.

"You see, he helped me, but because of my situation and who the robber worked for, I couldn't just kill him." She stated before walking into the kitchen.

Kiba looked at Kuro, a question in his eyes as his hand rested on her abdomen. "It's a long story Kiba, one Luna will have to tell you, assuming she trusts you that much." Kuro stated, "She has a lot of pride, so I'm surprised she even told me after I moved in." Kiba only nodded before hearing the tea kettle whistling. The aroma of herbal tea reached his nostrils and his stomach growled, he hadn't got to eat his meal earlier.

Luna sighs quietly and walks from the kitchen, carrying a tray. On the tray was the tea and some brownies. She quietly puts the tray down before kneeling before Kiba and Kuro. She then bows low to the ground. "I would like to personally welcome you here, Kiba-san. I trust you will be comfortable here?" She quietly asked, "And I assume you know of Kuro's condition?" A silent nod was her only answer from Kiba. "Don't be angry with her. I can see you might be frustrated but do not be angry with her." Luna stated,picking up her cup, letting the liquid's warmth seep into her hands through the clay, being sensitive to the auras in the atmosphere of her living room, "I trust you-Oh bother." She stated, lifting the cup to her lips and was about to take a drink when a loud knock resounded through the room.

"Shit." she growled, getting up to answer the door, spilling the hot tea onto her leg and the floor, the cup rolling around on the floor as the knocking turned went up to answer it, only to see two of the yakuza members blocking her path. She gasped as she was picked up by her throat and slammed against the wall.

"Pay up bitch or we will use your body to pay your debt." One sneered, looking over Luna's body with a look of lust in his eyes, "You and your bitch of a roommate."

Kiba growled at what he had just heard. He got up and started making his way to the door, grabbing the only thing within reach, an ancient great sword that had been passed down in Luna's family for the past two walks outside, unnoticed by the Yakuza goons and he could tell Luna was frightened for her life but there was also a burning hatred in her eyes and he felt stronger from seeing it. He then appears to the side of the one holding Luna up by the neck, then he proceeds to use the Sânge Mis(Blood Mist) Luna's family heirloom, The sword of her ancient ancestors before they came to then slices the arm of the one that had Luna then gets stabbed in the chest by the other.

Before Luna could reply, blood splattered her face and she looked to see one yakuza thug unconcious from blood loss, his arm missing and the other had his sword run through...KIBA!? And the look in Kiba's eyes sent a shiver down her spine. All hell was about to break loose.


	2. ch 1-No Time for Games

RECAP:

Luna sighs quietly and walks from the kitchen, carrying a tray. On the tray was the tea and some brownies. She quietly puts the tray down before kneeling before Kiba and Kuro. She then bows low to the ground. "I would like to personally welcome you here, Kiba-san. I trust you will be comfortable here?" She quietly asked, "And I assume you know of Kuro's condition?" A silent nod was her only answer from Kiba. "Don't be angry with her. I can see you might be frustrated but do not be angry with her." Luna stated, being sensitive to the auras in the atmosphere of her living room, "I trust you-" She gasped looking at their tea, her hair standing on end. "Oh bother." She stated, standing up, dropping her mug, the tea staining the carpet.

"Shit." There was a loud knock on her door and she went up to answer it, only to see two of the yakuza members blocking her path. She gasped as she was picked up by her throat and slammed against the wall.

"Pay up bitch or we will use your body to pay your debt." One sneered, looking over Luna's body with a look of lust in his eyes, "You and your bitch of a roommate."

Kiba growled at what he had just heard. He got up and started making his way to the door, grabbing the only thing within reach, an ancient great sword that had been passed down in Luna's family for the past two walks outside, unnoticed by the Yakuza goons and he could tell Luna was frightened for her life but there was also a burning hatred in her eyes and he felt stronger from seeing it. He then appears to the side of the one holding Luna up by the neck, then he proceeds to use the Sânge Mis(Blood Mist) Luna's family heirloom, The sword of her ancient ancestors before they came to then slices the arm of the one that had Luna then gets stabbed in the chest by the other.

Before Luna could reply, blood splattered her face and she looked to see one yakuza thug unconcious from blood loss, his arm missing and the other had his sword run through...KIBA!? And the look in Kiba's eyes sent a shiver down her spine. All hell was about to break loose.

~Presently~

Luna blinked,crumpling to the ground, gaining the breath she lost when one of those goons had began to strangle her. She then looked up to see Kiba with the sword through his chest and she wondered how he was still standing and not in a bloody heap on the floor. To say she was confused would be an understatement, she was very, very confused. She then stood up, rubbing the bruise on her neck.

"Hahahaha, you think you challenge me little girl?" The man growled, "You may know how to wield a blade, but you are weak because you were born a woman. This bastard has sealed your fates." Luna looked at him defiantly, her face set in a war like snarl. The man went to pull the sword out of Kiba's chest but was surprised when Kiba grabs his left wrist, stopping him. The man looked up and gulped, a shiver of fear running through his system. The fear intensified as Kiba started pulling the blade in further, only stopping when the hilt of the sword was at his chest. "W-what t-the h-hell!? What the f-fuck a-are y-you!?" the man shouted,struggling to pull the sword free,but in the end, he wound letting go of the sword and falling onto his back.

"You think you can come here and threaten helpless women?" Kiba asked, a cold smirk forming on his lips, causing the hair on the back of

Luna and Kuro's neck to stand on end, "You are lower than the lowest scum bag that dare to call themselves human beings. You are not worth my time to fight human. Consider this your first and only warning, you are to leave this place and never come back and threaten these women, and while you are at it, you can tell your boss that. And also tell him Hell is coming and I will be leading it." The yakuza thug got up and began to run away, screaming like a banshee as he did so, only to be cut down by a group of demons.

During the panic of the citizens trying to escape, no one noticed an amored vehicle pull up and a figure sitting in the driver's seat, their bluish black bangs hiding his two toned eyes. He began shaking but held himself back from interfering.

Luna watched as Kiba slowly approached the low level demons, that eerie yet playful smile on his face. 'He looks so innocent, but, I sense a lust for battle and blood in him...' She thought, pieces starting to come together bit by bit. She then looked at Kuro, her brow furrowing before turning her gaze towards where Kiba currently stood at the trunk of his car.

Kiba would run to the demons, watching them twitch and wobble as they walked. " You idiots can wait right there " Kiba said as he throws the sword, it impaling a green headed monster in the head. Kiba would walks to his car and rip the trunk out of place. He throws it over his shoulder, it slicing one of the monsters in half. Kiba used his left hand to pull out a katana that was in it's black sheath. The handle was wrapped with a white silk cloth wrapping, the guard being circular and golden. The end of the handle was golden with a dragon incurved.

" I try not to use my sword, but you assholes killed that messenger. Now we might have to leave in case more assholes show up. First things first... " Kiba would say as he used his right hand to grab the handle of his katana, while watching the other demons leap ten feet in the air.

" You all must die " Kiba said, swiftly drawing out his sword and swings it. He turned the door way of Luna's home, seeing her and Kuro standing there. He would slowly slide the sword back into it's sheath as he walked to them.

" Kiba what are yo- " Kuro became silent as she watched the demons burst, black blood splattering onto the ground.

" How the hell did you do that? You didn't even hit them " Luna added, her eyes wide with shock. Kiba used his right hand to push his bangs back then looked at them.

" We have bigger things to think about " Kiba would say.

" Indeed you do demon " A voice would say. They all looked to the sky, seeing a golden knight that had angel wings and a halo above it's golden horns. In it's right hand it held a long sword, it having a angle wing on each side as the guard. " Your end is coming son of Sparda along with the rest of this world. With the Hell Gate risen, this world will know terror far beyond their nightmares. Oh but how can anyone forget you? I have a very special surprise for you " The knight would say.

Luna gasped as she saw Kiba tense up and growl. She then looked up at the knight and her eyes narrowed. 'That's no Angel, but a Demon!' She thought, clenching her hands into useless fists at her side, her entire body beginning to shake. She wasn't a religious person but she did believe in Angels and Demons, that Demons were descended from the angels that rebelled in heaven and were cast out long before the human race was brought into being, that they were more powerful than a human.

" Mundos you coward, how bout you stop hiding behind that tin can " Kiba would demand.

The demon known as Mundos would laugh, sending a shiver of fear down Luna's spine." You have no power over me boy. I will enter your world when I please. NOW DIE! " The knight would excalim as it dived for Kiba. Kiba went to draw is sword, but, the knight was faster, stabbing Kiba's right shoulder. Kiba's body slammed to the wall of Luna's house, the blade pushing it's way through Kiba and the wall. Kiba yelled in pain as he tried to pull the blade out, his flesh burning to the touch of the blade.

" Before I had this body come for you, I had every inch of it blessed with holy water. This feeble body serves it's purpose despite it's limits. I can only cause you great pain, but enough so that you can't draw your sword " The knight would say. Kuro'd had enough and decided to act on behalf of her Kiba.

" GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM! " Kuro would yell as fire formed in her left hand. The fire would grow larger, taking the form of a scythe that was nearly three time her size. The knight would look over, only for Kuro to slice it's entire body in half from the head down. Kiba grabbed the wrist of the knight, using it to pull the sword out of his shoulder. Kuro ran over to him, catching him as he fell to his knees.

" I got you Master Kiba " Kuro would say as she help him slowly sit. Luna stood in shock, her world of reality shattered, and it was just too much for her delicate sensibilities.

" They're demons " Luna though before fainting.

The figure, upon seeing Luna faint, jumps out of the vehicle and runs up to where Luna was. "LUNA!" He shouted, seeing Kiba putting her in the backseat of the car as Kuro got their things into the trunk. He arrived his green and teal eyes hard and threatening. "Where do you think you're taking her!?" He snarled.

"Daray, it's not safe here!" Kuro shouted from the porch.

"OH? Like you can keep her safe?!" The male, Daray asked, snarling, before charging at them, only to get hit in the stomach by Kiba with the sheath of his sword.

Kiba then began to unsheath his sword, ready to deliver a final blow. "WAIT! Master Kiba, he's a close friend to Luna, her best friend in fact. He just over reacted. We should take him with us. Luna will feel better with him around." Kuro stated, wrapping her arms around Kiba. Kiba sighed in defeat before putting Daray in the backseat with Luna, before he and Kuro got in. He started the car and drove off, wanting to be far away from the city.

Luna would wake up in the back seat of Kiba's mustang. Beside her was a man that was asleep. Her eyes widen seeing that it was her best friend, Daray. His blackish blue bangs covered his eyes as his body was motionless. " Don't worry, he's not dead. He showed up as we were getting you in the car. I told Kiba that he's your best friend so Kiba knocked him out and got him in also " Luna would hear Kuro say. Luna looked ahead, seeing Kuro in the passenger seat as Kiba drove. Kiba would drive into the woods, remaining silent as he drove. He thought of what Mundos had said. How he revealed who his father was.

" Kuro did you pack my belongings? " Luna would ask as she looked out the window. She would stare at the passing cherry blossom tree and the sky darkening with storm clouds. Her state of mind was troubled and she couldn't develop a single coherent thought, so her mind was in a fog. She came to attention when Kuro waved her hand in front of her face. "You were saying?" She quietly asked.

" Yes Luna, made sure to pack your valuables and some clothes " Kuro would say as Kiba pulled over to a small inn cabin. She was concerned for her roommate. She wasn't sure how she was going to handle the fact that Kiba was a demon or the fact the she had demon blood running through her veins, it was obvious that the shock had upset her greatly if the way Luna fainted at the house had been any indication.

" Why are we here? " Luna asked, becoming even more confused than she already was. This time it was Kiba who answered.

" I need silence so that I may train. I refuse to let that arrogant bastard get the best of me. To end this world when I have a family on the way. I'll wipe out his army " Kiba would say as he climbed out the car.

" I'll go see if anyone is here or if the keys are still around " Kuro said as she climbed out of the car as well. She would walk to the main bulding of the inn as Kiba walked to the doorless trunk of his car.

" Hey Luna I could use some help back here " Kiba would say. Luna quickly climbed out and walked over, seeing bags of clothes, Kiba's sword, her family sword and two of her silver brief cases. She would quickly pull her brief cases out. She sets the smaller one on the ground as she quickly sat on the warm grass. She opened the larger one as fast as she could, seeing her gold and brown semi-automatic sniper rifle that had no scope to it. Inside was also a Full Metal Jacket and a Fast Magazine Clip below the sniper. She then opened her smaller silver brief case, seeing her UZI, a Full Metal Jacket, a Magazine that was two attached to each other, and a laser sight attachment. She sagged in relief when she saw Kuro'd remembered to pack them. She stroked, the cool metal of her sniper rifle, a smile forming on her face." So you have guns? " Kiba would stated, seeing her sigh and sag with relief, startling her out of her inner world.

" Had to learn at a young age to use guns a- " Luna would go silent and close her brief cases. She picked them up as she stood up and went to find Kuro. "You're rooming with Kuro. I will room with Daray, He's a hot head, but he means well and I can handle him." She stated, looking over her shoulder. She then walked up to Kuro, her entire posture tensed, thunder rumbling in the distance.

Kiba sighed as Luna got her stuff into the room she was sharing with Daray then helps Kuro and himself get their stuff into the respective rooms, before heaving Daray up and taking him into Luna's room, plopping him onto the empty bed, walking out the door just as rain started to fall. She sighed softly, knowing Daray was going to like the sleeping arrangements just as much as she knew Kiba was, but she had her reasons.

As it started to rain, Daray would wake up. He would see he was in a room he never seen. He slowly sat up, seeing his Luna's things laying on a bed at the other side of the room. He then walks out to the hall ay to see Kiba. " YOU! " Daray yells out as he bolts for Kiba. Kiba sighed as he vanished before Daray's eyes. Daray then felt the hair on the back of his neck stand as Kiba stood back to back with.

" Don't make me reget taking you with us worm. I don't care who you are, but you're a close friend of Luna. So we might as well get along human " Kiba would coldly say. He moved his sword away from Daray's neck and slowly waked to the room door. He uses his right hand to grab the cool door knob. slowly twisting it clock wise and pulled it open.

Daray would watch with hate and anger boiling inside of him for what Kiba had done. He reimagined of how he went to aid Luna, but Kiba used his sword's sheath to strike his stomach, knocking him out. Daray ran after Kiba, stopping as he saw Luna holding her family sword and Kuro holding a scythe that was far larger then her. " Am I dead? Is this just some kind of trick of the mind or a dream that I feel pain? " Daray would ask as he felt his body freeze in place. Luna shook her head, her brow furrowed, tears of frustration in her eyes, a sure sign she was stressed and having trouble dealing with this reality as well.

" I wish it was a dream Daray, but this is real " He would hear Luna say.

Daray would look up to the sky as it begun to rain on them, the water cool on his body. Kiba closed his eyes as he, Kuro, and Luna circled around each other. " For now I won't use Yamato. Kuro bares my child and I can't risk her or my child's life. As for you Luna, you're a human, so you're the most likely to die " Kiba said as he listened to his surrounding. He'd become still, Luna and Kuro doing the same. They'd carefully watch him, their grips tight on their weapons. They'd look at each other, giving silent nods.

Daray watched at the two would charge for Kiba, Kuro running to his right and Luna went for his left side. He grunts as watching Kiba not moving a budge, his breathing being slow. " That arrogant bastard. I'd like to give him a piece of my mind. I wanna repay him for knocking me out and putting the sword to my neck..." Darry thought as he started to bolt to Kiba. He stopped at the sight of Kiba using the sheath of his sword, Yamato, to block Kuro's attack as he used his right hand to hold the blade of Luna's sword.

" Let's even the odds a bit " Daray would say as he started to run to everyone. He was about to strike but felt the air become hot. Kiba slowly looked over his shoulder, seeing a male figure wearing a black and yellow ninja suite. The only feature of his face that was visible was his pure white eyes.

" My Master wants you dead Son of Sparda. Now fight " The male would say, his voice deep in tone, sending a shiver down Luna and Daray's spines.

" I'm guessing you're the surprise Mundos sent after me. Very well, I'll fight you." Kiba said as Luna and Kuro stood beside him. The ninja would point over to them, rag doll demons leaping out of the trees.

" This fight will be done one on one with no intrusions " The ninja would say as he reached over his shoulder. He drew out two ninja blades, the blades being eight inches long.

" You two can handle these freaks, the ninja is mine. Daray..stay out the way " Kiba said as he slowly walked toward the ninja. Daray clutched his hands into fists, angry how Kiba though of him less then useful. Daray run past Kuro and Luna, grabbing the nearest demon by the face. He lifted the demon off of it's feet, slamming it's head to the ground. Daray angrily grabbed the large blade that was attached to the demons left arm, ripping it out of place.

" Well you've done it Kiba, you pissed Daray off ." Luna would say with a sigh. She would then unsheath the sword, it's blade gleaming despite the rain, "And Daray doesn't like being called useless, and neither do I." Luna stated before taking off and jumping into the air, flipping, slicing one demon in half, "Flow Sange Mis."

Daray heard Luna utter the sword's name and his ring began to grow warm against his chest. He then looked at the ring Luna wore on her right ring finger and he saw her eyes flash to a brilliant blue for a moment and he knew she was dead serious. He gulped, knowing that this was a warning of what was about to come.

"Warrior" by Disturbed

I am now an instrument of violence

I am a vessel of invincibility

I cannot leave this undecided

Stepping down to battle another day

Remember me for all time this

Determination is a vital part of me

Surrender now or be counted

With the endless masses that I will defeat

Kuro instantly sensed the change in her normally easy going roommate, that the calm demeanor she noramlly had was gone, there was no trace of her. She felt her heart squeezed for she liked that side of Luna. What stood before her now was what appeared to be an ancient warrior that had come back to life at the threat of danger.

[Pre-Chorus:]

Come on bring it, don't sing it

Better believe it

Broken down, till your hope has died

Beat down till the victory is mine

Stand up and show me some pride

And now, are you ready?

Luna stood there, staring down the enemies, her face an unreadable mask, but that was to the untrained eye of anyone who didn't know her, but to those who did, this was a bad sign, a really bad sign. She then held her sword in front of her, the blade gleaming a blood red color.

Daray gulped, knowing that it was only a matter of time before she exploded, her blood lust would then take control of her and she would fight and kill anyone near her wether they were friend or foe, it made no difference to her. He felt the scar on his back begin to hurt. He knew first hand what her bloodlust was like, he'd experienced it personally.

[Chorus:]

I'm one with the warrior inside

My dominance can't be denied

Your entire world will turn

Into a battlefield tonight

As I look upon you through

The warrior's eyes now

I can see the fear that will

Ensure my victory this time

Kuro was about to reach out to her normally gentle friend but she felt Daray grab her wrist, stopping her. She looked at him, about to scold him, that was, until she saw the look in his eyes. Daray struck her as the type who wasn't afraid of anything, but the look in his eyes was a primal fear and a slight admiration, but it was fear none the less.

"It would be best that you don't make yourself a target. When she gets like this, she doesn't differentiate between friend or foe, she will fight and kill. It's bred into her and honed through training." Daray stated, causing Kuro's eyes widen.

"But...she's so gentle..." Kuro stated.

"Normally, yes, she is, but when she is in a blood lust state, your best bet is to not interfere and leave her alone until she calms down. I know this first hand, I have the scar to prove it. She isn't a push over, despite what people may think. So your best bet would be to stay out of it. There are plenty of minions for us to fight but the ones Luna are facing, don't interfere." Daray replied, his tone cold but there was an eerie gentleness to it, almost as if he was worried about Luna. Kuro made a mental note to ask him or Luna about it later.

I can't be told to compromise this

They'll never doubt the body lying at my feet

A most formidable reminder

They will speak my name for eternity

I have no need of any guidance

I am a weapon powerful beyond belief

Seen through the warrior's eyes

I never need to question how to defeat you

Luna took a deep breath before crouching down, her eyes that brilliant shade of blue, her killer instincts starting to kick in. She side stepped as one of the demons charged at her. She kept dodging, until she felt the blade nick her cheek. She then charges forward, running one through before lifting it up, then slamming it to the ground, effectively slicing it from the abdomen up, black blood staining her blade. She lifted her sword just in time to block another attack, the look in her eyes, meant death for anyone who dared to attack her.

Come on bring it, don't sing it

Better believe it

Broken down, till your hope has died

Beat down till the victory is mine

Stand up and show me some pride

And now, are you ready?

Kiba looked towards where Luna, Kuro and Daray were fighting and he was surprised to see Kuro and Daray weren't fighting. He was irritated with that and then he felt the killer intent that suddenly tainted the air. He looked for the source, only for his eyes to rest on Luna, but something was different about her. He then looked at his opponent, noticing the white eyes were focused. He charged,but was surprised when his opponent easily parried his attack.

I'm one with the warrior inside

My dominance can't be denied

Your entire world will turn

Into a battlefield tonight

As I look upon you through

The warrior's eyes now

I can see the fear that will

Ensure my victory this time

Kuro watched as Luna fought. She had to admit Luna was beautiful, but she was also frightening. She was shaken down to her core at this side of Luna and she knew that Daray was right, judging by how brutally Luna was butchering her opponents. She then saw a demon sneak up behind Luna. "LUNA! LOOK OUT!" She and Daray scream at the same time.

Luna turned around just in time to impale the demon through the heart, but not in time to avoid a blow. The demon had succeeded in stabbing her, rooting her to the spot. She then felt more blades begin to cut into her flesh and an eerie scream escaped as blood flowed freely from her body.

I can't be told to compromise this

They'll never doubt the body lying at my feet

A most formidable reminder

They will speak my name for eternity

I have no need of any guidance

I am a weapon powerful beyond belief

Seen through the warrior's eyes

I never need to question how to defeat you

Kuro'd seen enough. She summoned her scythe and saw a knife in Daray's left hand and a black flame, which was due to a mutation in his genes, though they didn't know it at that moment, had formed in his right hand. She looked at him, only to see him nod, and together, they charged the demons that had ganged up on Luna, easily taking them out. She saw Daray kneel down and apply pressure to the wound before removing the massive blade. "H-hold o-on." She heard him choke out.

"D-daray..." Luna choked, coughing up more blood, her hand releasing her sword before reaching up and touching his face, leaving a single bloody hand print on his face, "Protect Kuro."

"I will protect you too. You will live." Daray hissed, tears forming in his eyes.

"This is the first time I've seen you cry in years. I never told you how much I admired your strength." Luna stated, coughing, groaning in pain,

"Take Sange Mis and fight. I will hold on as long as I can." She closed her eyes.

You can't hide now

I am the warrior

So decide now

How they'll remember you

Do not hide now

Act like a warrior

Show your pride now

Solidify your place in time

Daray picked up Luna's sword and whirled around, just in time to lop off a demon's head, his face set in a snarl as a fierce war cry escaped from his lips. "JUST DIE!" He exclaimed, standing up and getting back to back with Kuro and the two began fighting again in earnest, both desperate to protect their fallen friend.

I'm one with the warrior inside

My dominance can't be denied

Your entire world will turn

Into a battlefield tonight

As I look upon you through

The warrior's eyes now

I can see the fear that will

Ensure my victory this time

I can't be told to compromise this

They'll never doubt the body lying at my feet

A most formidable reminder

They will speak my name for eternity

I have no need of any guidance

I am a weapon powerful beyond belief

Seen through the warrior's eyes

I never need to question how to defeat you

Kuro grunted as they took on the last few minions, her body covered in blood and sweat. She looked and saw Daray kneeling at Luna's head, her head in his lap, and that he was touching her face ever so gently. She turned and looked to her prince. "KIBA! LUNA'S HURT! BAD!" She shouted, catching his attention as well as that of the assassin.

Kiba, upon hearing what Kuro had said, made to go to Luna but was stopped by the white eyed assassin. "Your fight is with me." He stated. He was surprised when he pushed the assassin back. "If you want to save her, then fight me." The assassin stated before charging again, only to have Kiba parry his attack.

I'm one with the warrior inside

The evidence can't be denied

The entire world will stare

Into this battlefield tonight

As I stand before you

With a warrior's heart now

I can feel the strength that will

Ensure my victory this time

Daray watched as Kiba and the assassin began to fight, then he looked down to Luna's face. He didn't like to see her in pain, it made him feel useless and helpless, two of the feelings he hated most. He watched as Kuro walked up and kneel by Luna.

"She's hurt bad. Her state is critical." Kuro stated.

"Tell me something I don't already know." Daray hissed in agitation.


	3. Chapter 2-The Memorial Stone and Journal

RECAP:

Daray watched as Kiba and the assassin began to fight, then he looked down to Luna's face. He didn't like to see her in pain, it made him feel useless and helpless, two of the feelings he hated most. He watched as Kuro walked up and kneel by Luna.

"She's hurt bad. Her state is critical." Kuro stated.

"Tell me something I don't already know." Daray hissed in agitation.

~Presently~

Luna awoke, sitting up, beginning to panic. She felt arms wrap around her, and she looked up to see Daray. "Shhhhhhh, it's okay Luna, you're safe. Kuro healed your wounds." Daray quietly whispered. Luna only quietly nodded, not really having a memory of what happened yesterday. She looked out the window to see that the sky was clear. She stood up, walking towards the bathroom.

Daray sighed. He knew that when Luna entered that state, she would have no memory of ever being in that state of mind. He knew that if she remembered it, she'd go insane with guilt. He just wanted her to be safe.

Luna looked in the mirror, a sigh escaping her lips. She grabs the clothes that Daray had set out for her and gets out of her sleeping clothes, getting dressed. She noticed that Daray was acting more posessive than usual, and while she cared for him, she wasn't sure if she would make a good wife for him. She splashed her face and dried it, walking out of the room. She looked and saw Kiba.

Kiba was walking from the cabin he and Kuro were using, deep in thought. " Kiba " He would hear Luna call out to him. He looked to his right, seeing Luna closing the door to the inn building she and Daray were using. He was amazed of how Zoey was able to heal Luna of her injuries. " Kiba I need you to promise me something " Luna would say as she still holding the door handle.

" What is it? " Kiba would ask, staring at Luna as she looked over to him. There was a sombre aura around Luna that caught Kiba's attention.

" Keep your family safe. This is all I'll ask of you " Luna said as she looked up to the clear sky, her tone that of one suffering a similar loss or close to it.

" You lost someone you cared about didn't you? " Kiba asked, seeing a sigh of pain in her eyes. Luna nodded, tears choking her.

" I lost my parents when I was younger. Those bastards that came to my home worked in a gang that's been terrorizing people for years. My big brother got into a mess and owed them money and he disappeared, leaving me to pay the damned debt. They killed our parents and ever since then I lived with my uncle and aunt, so take care of your family and keep them safe and don't gamble or borrow money from the yakuza. " Luna would say lowly, feeling a mix of anger and pain.

" I promise to keep my family safe, as well as you and anyone you both consider close " Kiba said as he walked over to her. Luna would over at him then nodded slowly.

" Kiba have you ever lost anyone if you don't mind me asking? " She would ask.

" Yes I have, many years ago I lost people I've cared for " Kiba said as he stopped walking. The first person was my ex after she died of a disease. In that era, humans had no way of knowing what or how to find out diseases. I then lost my apprentice and her younger sister, two people that I considered close friends died cause of what I am " Kiba would say as he though of his past.

Luna nodded quietly, leaving Kiba to reflect on whatever it was that was bothering him. She quietly walked down the path, her own thoughts flooding her mind. She wasn't one for sentimentality, but whenever she thought about her parents, she couldn't help but break down.

~Cabin Luna and Daray were sharing~

Daray rummaged around the room, looking for something, something that would give him some clue as to why Luna was acting this way. Something fell onto his foot. He hopped around, cursing before noticing the familar green of a book, more specifically, Yasu's journal. He picked it up and opened it, seeing Yasu's familiar scrawl flowing across the page.

Journal Entry #34

Time passes so quickly. Hard to believe Luna and Eclipse will be a year old. It seems like only yesterday that we had brought them home from the hospital as newborns. Today, we also have some important visitors from the old country, and with them came a small boy who had blonde hair and piercing turqouise eyes. To say Luna was reluctant to socialize was an under statement. She is a daddy's girl, and she doesn't socialize well with anyone unless Eclipse leads the social interaction, and because Eclipse was down for a nap, Luna decided to cling to my leg. She's interested in playing with the child foreigner, but she doesn't know how to approach him.

The child's name is Solaris or Solar for short. He's a couple of years older than Luna and once Luna warmed up to him, she followed him around like a little duckling, which is cute to watch. She's playing with him surprisingly well for someone who doesn't like socializing by herself. It took him initating the interaction. Solar's, or rather his uncle, offered an interesting proposal. They wish to form a behtrothal between Luna and Solar. They said it would help to remind Luna where her ancestors originated from, but she herself is almost full Japanese. Hardly any of the old blood flows in her veins. Miklos agreed but under the condition that if anyone else proposed to her, then Luna would be free to make her own choice in the matters of her future.

~Reality~

Daray blinked, absorbing what he had read. Of course he had known about the engagement from the moment her parents took them into their home, but the fact that it had been done so early on. He knew that He also remembered when Eclipse had gotten into trouble with the local gang of thugs that called themselves a yakuza. He remembered when they first began harrassing Luna, she'd been a high school sophomore and was trying to focus on her studies. He remembered seeing her walk into his apartment with a busted lip and a black eye.

~outside~

Luna quietly listened as Kiba'd told of his past and her heartached for his loss. Now that she knew a little more about the demon, she resented most of her kind for what had been done to him. She looked into his eyes, her own eyes a dark blue with flecks of star bursted blue and indigo. She then did something she never thought she herself would initiate. She hugged Kiba, offering some solace. "I'm sorry you had to suffer through that. I can relate to the loss of loved ones. Daray and my twin brother are all I have left next to my aunt and uncle." She stated, tears falling down her cheeks, dropping onto his shirt, soaking into the cloth. She then realized what she was doing and let go. "I'm sorry, but I need some alone time to think." She stated, running off, but not before Kiba saw the tears in her eyes.

~Inside~

Daray was seething. He'd just witnessed Luna hugging Kiba. He knew Luna was led by her emotions, and he knew Luna was actually quite shy, so for her to willingly hug a stranger, a man no less, he was a bit suspicious. "What are your plans monster?" He growled out to no one in particular.

~In the forest's clearing~

Luna stood in the center of the clearing, tears falling down her face. In her hand was a small phial. In that phial were some of the ashes of her mother and father. She knew it was the right time, so, with a heavy heart, she opened the phial and emptied it out on a sudden breeze, the ashes scattering in the four directions before dispersing altogether. She too had her own inner grief that she struggled with and hearing Kiba's story had brought her own past to remembrance.

~Luna's inner dialogue Luna's P.O.V~

For the most part, I lived a normal childhood, not as carefree as some but pretty normal considering we lived in one of the poorest neighborhoods. While we didn't have to struggle to eat, we had to lock our doors every night before going to bed. I was never a social person, it was up to my twin, Eclipse, to initiate social interactions, the only exceptions being Solaris(Solar) and Daray. With Solar, he had to intiate the social interaction. We played while our parents talked, well we played as best as we could with him being two or three and me being one. Daray, it was like a safety blanket. I'd seen him around the school, but because he was a grade or two ahead of me, we generally didn't get to speak much, until he stood up for me. From that moment on, even after he joined the military, we were thick as thieves. He knows about the other side of me, what happens when I see blood, especially my own, how ruthless I get, even though I don't have any memories of being in that state, I do have feelings, and I suppose one could say those feelings aren't very nice. I don't know why I hugged Kiba, only that I did, that I responded from one hurting soul to another. It didn't matter to me that I am a human and he's a demon, I was raised that if someone close to me was hurting try to offer some solace, even if it's a hug. So, I was doing what I felt was right, by hugging him, I guess I was offering solace and comfort.

~Reality~

Luna snapped to attention when her phone rang. She looked and saw that it was her bethrohed, Solar. She answered the phone. "Luna, are you okay!?" Solar asked with his thick Romanian accent, it was obvious he was worried, even more so since her parents were brutally murdered before her very eyes.

"I'm okay. I got out of town as quickly as I could." Luna replied, trying to calm her bethrohed's by now frazzled nerves.

"Are you sure? I had a vision of you being wounded then saw nothing." Solar stated.

"Oh, I was wounded but my roommate healed my wounds, that would probably explain why your vision went blank." Luna calmly replied, knowing to lie to Solar when he knew the truth was like adding salt to an already sore wound.

"Alright, but I'm coming to get you." Solar stated, his tone leaving no room for argument. Luna sighed. While she wasn't the religious type, Solar grew up in a Catholic home, even though Solar didn't exactly claim the religion, it was still a part of who he was.

"Solar, I'm fine." She protested.

"I'm still coming."

"We have until my 27th birthday for me to decide." Luna pointed out.

"I don't care. You're in danger, what kind of fiancee would I be if I let you put yourself in unnecessary danger?" Solar countered, being a lawyer. Luna sighed, knowing Solar had her on that one.

"Fine. It's about time for you to meet my best friend anyways." She stated.

"Love you." Solar stated.

"Okay." Luna stated before hanging up, a sigh escaping her lips. She put her phone away and looked at the necklace that Solar had sent her for her 22nd birthday. She looked into the bluish green crystal and she felt herself calming down. She then puts it back down her shirt before heading back to the hotel to tell the others that they would have a new arrival in the form of her bethrohed, Solaris VanDrago.


	4. Chapter 3-The Gypsy and the Dragon

RECAP:

~outside~

Luna quietly listened as Kiba'd told of his past and her heartached for his loss. Now that she knew a little more about the demon, she resented most of her kind for what had been done to him. She looked into his eyes, her own eyes a dark blue with flecks of star bursted blue and indigo. She then did something she never thought she herself would initiate. She hugged Kiba, offering some solace. "I'm sorry you had to suffer through that. I can relate to the loss of loved ones. Daray and my twin brother are all I have left next to my aunt and uncle." She stated, tears falling down her cheeks, dropping onto his shirt, soaking into the cloth. She then realized what she was doing and let go. "I'm sorry, but I need some alone time to think." She stated, running off, but not before Kiba saw the tears in her eyes.

~Inside~

Daray was seething. He'd just witnessed Luna hugging Kiba. He knew Luna was led by her emotions, and he knew Luna was actually quite shy, so for her to willingly hug a stranger, a man no less, he was a bit suspicious. "What are your plans monster?" He growled out to no one in particular.

~In the forest's clearing~

Luna stood in the center of the clearing, tears falling down her face. In her hand was a small phial. In that phial were some of the ashes of her mother and father. She knew it was the right time, so, with a heavy heart, she opened the phial and emptied it out on a sudden breeze, the ashes scattering in the four directions before dispersing altogether. She too had her own inner grief that she struggled with and hearing Kiba's story had brought her own past to remembrance.

~Luna's inner dialogue Luna's P.O.V~

For the most part, I lived a normal childhood, not as carefree as some but pretty normal considering we lived in one of the poorest neighborhoods. While we didn't have to struggle to eat, we had to lock our doors every night before going to bed. I was never a social person, it was up to my twin, Eclipse, to initiate social interactions, the only exceptions being Solaris(Solar) and Daray. With Solar, he had to intiate the social interaction. We played while our parents talked, well we played as best as we could with him being two or three and me being one. Daray, it was like a safety blanket. I'd seen him around the school, but because he was a grade or two ahead of me, we generally didn't get to speak much, until he stood up for me. From that moment on, even after he joined the military, we were thick as thieves. He knows about the other side of me, what happens when I see blood, especially my own, how ruthless I get, even though I don't have any memories of being in that state, I do have feelings, and I suppose one could say those feelings aren't very nice. I don't know why I hugged Kiba, only that I did, that I responded from one hurting soul to another. It didn't matter to me that I am a human and he's a demon, I was raised that if someone close to me was hurting try to offer some solace, even if it's a hug. So, I was doing what I felt was right, by hugging him, I guess I was offering solace and comfort.

~Reality~

Luna snapped to attention when her phone rang. She looked and saw that it was her bethrohed, Solar. She answered the phone. "Luna, are you okay!?" Solar asked with his thick Romanian accent, it was obvious he was worried, even more so since her parents were brutally murdered before her very eyes.

"I'm okay. I got out of town as quickly as I could." Luna replied, trying to calm her bethrohed's by now frazzled nerves.

"Are you sure? I had a vision of you being wounded then saw nothing." Solar stated.

"Oh, I was wounded but my roommate healed my wounds, that would probably explain why your vision went blank." Luna calmly replied, knowing to lie to Solar when he knew the truth was like adding salt to an already sore wound.

"Alright, but I'm coming to get you." Solar stated, his tone leaving no room for argument. Luna sighed. While she wasn't the religious type, Solar grew up in a Catholic home, even though Solar didn't exactly claim the religion, it was still a part of who he was.

"Solar, I'm fine." She protested.

"I'm still coming."

"We have until my 27th birthday for me to decide." Luna pointed out.

"I don't care. You're in danger, what kind of fiancee would I be if I let you put yourself in unnecessary danger?" Solar countered, being a lawyer. Luna sighed, knowing Solar had her on that one.

"Fine. It's about time for you to meet my best friend anyways." She stated.

"Love you." Solar stated.

"Okay." Luna stated before hanging up, a sigh escaping her lips. She put her phone away and looked at the necklace that Solar had sent her for her 22nd birthday. She looked into the bluish green crystal and she felt herself calming down. She then puts it back down her shirt before heading back to the hotel to tell the others that they would have a new arrival in the form of her betrothed, Solaris Van Drago.

~Presently in Romania~

Solar paced along the busy air port's lobby. He was hoping to get on a quick flight to Japan. He was worried about his bethrothed. He was in the middle of another ciruit when he heard a voice shout 'INCOMING! LOOK OUT!'. He ducked, only to narrowly avoid being hit by a massive eagle, but he was knocked to the ground by two young women. One of which was carrying a huge mace and he wondered how they'd gotten past security.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" The woman in a kimono asked. Solar nodded, rubbing his neck. He could feel a migrane coming on and he wanted to just be on his way. He was very surprised to find out that both women were also hoping to get to Japan.

"I'm Jackilyn Ailee Chamele. I was in France on business when MitsuHaru delivered an urgent message that summoned me back home." Jackilyn replied. Jackilyn was a tall and slim girl and had emerald green eyes and black hair that had a purple tint.

"And I'm known as Yami. I am a wandering gypsy/fighter for hire. I only fight people worth my time or effort to fight." The other girl, Yami, looked like an amazon carrying that big mace of hers. She stood about 6' and had short black hair with purple bangs. Her visible eye was blue and her other eye was covered by an eye patch.

"I'm Solaris Viktor Van Drago, but most call me Solar." Solar stated, bowing to both of the women.

"I don't need this shit. I wanna get out of here before a mob forms." Jackilyn stated, raising her arm, sending Mitsuharu flying. She then started running, following the massive eagle.

"I don't know about you, but we'd better follow them or risk getting trampled by that writhing mass of people behind us." Yami stated, taking off at a run. Solar looked behind him to see Yami was serious before he, too, took off at a run. He ran until he saw Mitsuharu fending off some of the mob on a plane that would be perfect for three passengers and an eagle. He saw Jackilyn slip by and get on the plane. He then saw Yami swing her mace, frightening some of the people as Jackilyn let down the ladder. She got on and Solar didn't need any urging to get on. He watched, feeling bad as Yami closed and locked the doors. He looked and saw Jackilyn sitting in the cockpit. He heard the plane engines roar to life.

"Sit down and buckle up, we're getting out of here." Jackilyn stated, taking off down the runway, being chased by a crowd of people. She lifted off before any of them could catch up to the plane.

After learning about his impromptu travelling companions,Solar sat in his seat drained. He closed his eyes and was soon asleep. He felt his head begin to hurt and he listened as thunder rumbled in the distance. He really hated thunderstorms.

~Solar's Mind, Solar's P.O.V~

I am a posessive man. I have been bethrothed to Luna since we were young. Although I don't think either of us is ready for a formal engagement, she seemed resigned to this lotin life, that was until her parents died and then her brother disappeared. Since then, there's been a disconnect and we don't have the initial spark that we once had. Does she love me?'

~Reality,between Kyoto and Tokyo, ten hours later~

Solar grunted, opening his eyes, feeling the plane jerk beneath him and then he heard a rumble of thunder. He looked around to see that it apparently did not faze Yami or Jackilyn to be flying during a storm.

"Weather in Kyoto to Tokyo is a little stormy." Jackilyn stated, "So we will have to land on an abandoned air strip at a small airport. Our vehicles will be there and ready. We're coming in for a landing now." She began the descent, landing the plane with a slight thud.

"Let's go. We don't have all night." Yami stated, picking up MitsuHaru's makeshift nest. She waited as Jackilyn opened the door, and hearing the wind howl she breathed in the familiar scent of her home country. She got off the plane, going up to a hummer, opening the door and getting in.

Solar followed Yami, only to get pelted by the heavy and stinging rain. He felt his clothes getting soaked and he opened the passenger side door of the hummer, climbing in and shutting it as a peal of thunder rumbled through the air. He looked and saw Jackilyn get on a motorcycle and that she had changed her clothes. Jackilyn now wore a long black leather treanch coat with purple lining, a black t-shirt, black jeans and black combat boots. She started her back, turning on the light and taking off, Yami following her lead. 'She's crazy! It's pouring down rain!' he thought. He watched as Yami began to follow and he felt his eyes get heavy again, so he closed them and was soon asleep.

~Two Hours later~

Solar awoke to Yami swerving in an attempt to miss a deer that had wandered out of the woods and onto the road. He cursed rapidly and glared at Yami, only to see that Yami's eye patch had slipped and a shiver ran down his spine. He turned away as Yami put the eyepatch back into place.

"A hell gate has risen here too..." Yami whispered.

"A what now?" Solar asked.

"Hell Gates , or asit is said in Japan,Jigokumon are monolithic structures which serve as portals between the Human World and the Demon World .They are one of the primary methods of transportation between the worlds, alongside the Temen-ni-gru and direct summoning. Fortuna's skyscraper-sized Hell Gate is considered to be the most important and possibly the largest. Hell Gates are not to be confused with other methods of connecting the human and demon worlds. Although they may be called gateways to hell, they are not true Hell Gates." Yami stated, "Only the weilder of Yamato can truly seal and or destroy the hell gates. And I want to fight the very one who wields Yamato, just to test their strength."

~At The Inn An hour and a Half earlier~

Kiba looked around in the main inn building, looking for food. He sighed when he saw no food or drinks. He would kick a long brown couch, it sliding to the other side of the wall. Daray would walk into the room, hate full in his eyes as he stairs at Kiba's back. " What is your intents with Luna? Why do you, a demon, stay and defend her? " Daray would ask, his tone demanding an answer.

" I'm surprised you didn't figure it out already human. If I don't find food soon, I'll be forced to kill her so that my pet Kuro can eat. She has to eat for two after all " Kiba would say as he looked over his right shoulder, glaring at Daray.

" You sick bastard, I won't let you hurt her " Daray growled, clutching both his hands into fists.

" You really are a stupid human. I protect her because she's Kuro's friend. I'll keep them protected. As a man that should be your only concern since somehow Hell Gates rose up to this world " Kiba said, turning his body over so that he faced Daray.

" Fuck you demon. Luna and I don't need you around. I can protect her myself. This shit is most likely your fault demon " Daray exclaimed as he glares into Kiba's eyes. Kiba felt his temper slowly slipping out of his control.

" Careful human, those are fighting words " Kiba would say as he watched Daray.

" Yeah? So maybe I wanna beat your ass to a bloody pulp " Daray said then started to run toward Kiba. Kiba would close his eyes as he lets out a sigh, moving toward him. Daray uses his left hand to punch Kiba's cheek then grabbed both his shoulders. He pulled Kiba downward, ramming his left knee to Kiba's face. Daray quickly threw Kiba's body to the door that was behind him. He watched as Kiba started to get up, his blood boiling. He run toward Kiba, jumping up in the air, using his right foot to kick Kiba in the center of his chest.

Luna and Kuro would see Kiba's body fall out of the door way as they were talking outside. " What they hell is going on here? " Luna would ask as she saw Daray walking over to Kiba's body.

" We don't need this demon with us. It's probably his fault why we're in this mess. " Daray said as he kicks Kiba's face. Luna felt her patience growing thin.

" STOP IT DARAY! DID YOU FORGET THAT HE SAVED ME MULTIPLE TIMES IN ONE DAY!? SAVED YOUR ASS ALSO. AND THAT HIS GIRLFRIEND IS MY BEST FRIEND! " Luna would yell out at him. Kuro would make her fire scythe, as she gets ready to run to aid Kiba.

" Kuro put your weapon away " Kiba would say as he stood up. Daray grew more upset and sweep kicks Kiba's feet. Kiba would float in the air, his body tilted upside down. Kiba closed his eyes as he crossed his arms to his chest. " It's time that you learn your place boy " Kiba would say as he floats closer to Daray. Kiba unfolds his arms and throws rapid punches at Daray, punching his face, shoulder, and chest. Daray pulled his arms up, shielding himself from Kiba's punches.

Luna looked up, hearing a peal of thunder. She grabbed Kuro's hand, leading her away from the fight.

"Luna!" Kuro stated.

"Let them duke it out, Daray has something to prove and Kiba wants to put him in his place. Let them duke it out. Besides, we can't have you getting soaked and catching cold. It wouldn't be good for the baby. Once they've settled their urge to fight, We will figure something out. You know how men tend to get. Besides, I may have some food you can eat." Luna stated, walking into the cabin she shared with Daray, shutting the door.

~In The Woods near the Inn an hour and a half later~

Solar grumbled as Yami pulled over. He saw that Jackilyn had also pulled over under a picnic shelter. He wondered where the sudden fog had come from. He then thought he heard shouting to the North, but when he mentioned it to Yami, she just shrugged nonchalantly. He leaned back and closed his eyes again, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Don't be such a downer. We aren't far from their last known location. It's obvious they left town the moment this shit started, at least in this area they have a chance to rest. More than likely, if we don't catch up to them now, we'll never catch up to them." Yami stated, "Besides, I need to rest." Solar nods, closing his eyes, deep in thought. He knew Luna was independent and a tough girl but she did get sick easily if she got too stressed, or at least she did. He was worried, but he began to wonder just who Luna was travelling with and how she's managed to survive this long. He then looked and saw that the fog was slowly clearing and he had Yami switch with him and he followed Jackilyn after they'd pulled out. The closer they got to their destination, the tighter the knots became in Solar's shoulders. He knew that he had to catch up to Luna or risk not being able to see his bethrothed again. He turned up the driveway to the inn and he heard what sounded like men fighting. He drove a little further, only to have a body land on the hood of the hummer. He pulled to an abrupt stop, sending the body flying off the hood and it landed on the ground with a hard thud. He got out to check on the body when it stood up, his lip busted and a black eye, but the look in the two toned eyes was one that would scare most men.

"DARAY! THAT'S ENOUGH!" came Luna's voice in a sharp bark. Solar looked and watched as she walked up, a blue haired girl following her.

"But Luna!" Daray shouted. He gasped as Luna gave him a good kick to the shin and Solar winced, feeling sorry for the poor guy.

"You and Kiba have done enough damage. I'm sorry to burst your ego, Daray, but we need to survive, not try to fucking kill one another." Luna growled, grabbing his hand and flipping him over her shoulder, "Plus, we need to find food. I made sure Kuro ate some of the rations I had, but we'll need more to survive, what with Solar coming."

Solar chose at that moment to clear his throat, causing Luna to tense up slightly. "I'm Already here Luna, dear." He stated. He watched as Luna turned around and found himself drowning in her eyes and slightly aroused at the pout that had formed on her face.

"Hey Solar." Luna meekly stated.

"So how are you love?" Solar asked.

"Who are you?" came Kiba's voice. Solar looked at Kiba and felt his blood turn to ice.


End file.
